Revised: Through Fire and Ice
by TimeBringsTruth
Summary: Whatever happens don't give up on each other. The happily ever after will come, no matter how much misery you are put through. You will find your knight, whether he is on the good or bad side, he may not know himself. Please be patient


**Through Fire and Ice**

**Plot:**** Draco and Ginny had a inflamed flare look in their eyes, Not of infuriate, but with intense desire. The kind of look that made you miss a person even when they were beside you. R&R + FAV. || DM/GW, HG/BZ, HP/PP. **

**Author's Note:**** AU and OOC. Please RR. **

**In this chapter, Ginny is 8 years old and Draco is 9 years old. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter**

**Rating:**** Teen - Mature**

**She walked along beside her mother's hand. When she saw the familiar Middle school playground, she tried to wiggle out of her mother's grasp, wanting to run, as she got ecstatic. "Mum!" She wined; Molly's grasp was tight and not letting go.**

"**Hold on, Ginny." Molly laughed at her, reminder her a lot of when she was a kid. She looked both ways on the street to see if any cars were passing by. There wasn't, so she walked across the street with her mom. She gave her jacket to her mom, since she didn't want it. **

"**Watch me, mum" She exclaimed excitedly. Molly smiled and nodded as Ginny ran off to the playground and went up the stairs to the slide as she put down her feet and slid down the slide excitedly yelling as she jumped as she got off at the bottom, laughing happily. She waved to her mom as she continued to run around the playground. Molly grabbed out a book and glanced every once in a while to see what her daughter was up to, then noticed out of the corner of her eye that Narcissa Malfoy showed up with her son, suspicious of them as everyone knew that the Malfoy's couldn't be trusted. **

**Narcissa kissed Draco's head. "Be careful, Draco." **

"**Mum, stop kissing me" Draco huffed as he rubbed his cheek to wipe off the kisses. He handed her his sweater and ran off. **

**She looked over her shoulder as she placed in the sand to see what all the commotion was. She saw a boy coming towards her. He looked a little older then her and had very blond hair. **

"**Hi, may I sit down?" he asked, looking into her bright brown eyes. Staring at her hair, it looked like it was almost on fire. Draco walked over as he saw the slightly smaller girl then him with her bright fiery red hair. **

**She smiled and tried to hide her blushing face; all she could do was nod her head, unable to speak. Feeling a bit shy but still wanted to get to know him. **

**Draco smiled, sat down in the sand and started helping her with a castle. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Draco Malfoy." **

**She smiled as she looked at him, surprised by how nice and mannered he was. "My name is Ginny Weasley."**

**He looked at Ginny. He wondered if he should stay or run off, as his parents raised him to never associate with blood traitors, but she was so nice and pretty. He smiled "What a nice name."**

**Ginny laughed quietly. "Thank you, you have a nice name too." She looked into his icy grey eyes.**

**Molly glanced not noticing it was Draco Malfoy with her daughter as she grabbed a camera out of her bag to take a picture of Ginny playing with a new friend as she took the picture and realized who it was as she almost dropped the camera as she put the camera back in her bag. "Ginny Weasley! Get over here now!" **

**Ginny jumped, being startled as she her mom's shout, as she knew that it meant she was concerned for her, but not knowing what it was. He looked over to Molly as she saw that he was with Ginny as he looked to his mum wondering if she had noticed and Narcissa looked at him with a piercing glare. He gulped, as he knew he was going to be in trouble as he looked back to Ginny. "Sorry, but I've got to go and probably be best we don't speak to each other again…" He smiled slightly before running off. **

**She ran off to her mom, completely confused and almost hurt. "Yes mum?"**

**Molly grabbed her hand and was agitated that she apparated him with her daughter. "What did that boy say to you?" She asked, concerned. **

**She squirmed as her mom's loud voice made her think she was in trouble as she looked down. "What? Oh nothing mum, he was just being nice to me like the way mum tells me to be nice to other people and he is well mannered." She looked up to her mom's concerned eyes. **

**Molly realized she didn't mean to raise her voice as she kissed Ginny's head. "Alright, darling. Go on and play in your room." She smiled slightly, wondering if Narcissa was behind this. **

**She smiled to her mom. "What is so bad about the Malfoy's mum? Draco was really nice to me." She hoped to see him again. **

"**The Malfoy's are just bad people, you can't trust them." **

**She was so confused as she ran up to her room, looking out the winder, wondering what was so wrong about the Malfoy's, in particular with Draco, she blushed thinking about him, wondering when she is going to see Draco again, or at all ever. **

**He was lucky that his dad wasn't home at least not for a few days, but won't be so lucky when his dad would be home. Luscious would give him a lecture and beating as well as he cringed at the thought. But it would be all worth it as long he got to see Ginny again. **

**He sighed as he stared out at the stars in the deep blue sky, wondering if he should write a letter to Ginny. Before his dad would take away privileges away from him. As he went to his desk, grabbing a scroll of paper, a quill and ink. Dipping the quill into the ink as he wrote. **

"**Hi Ginny, **

**Please forget what I said about earlier, I just said it for your safety. If you don't reply to this, I understand. Your parent's probably filled you in already about my parent's reputation and me. But back to my point, I would very much like to see you again. **

**-D.M " **

**As he tied up the note, and whistled for his hawk. A dark black hawk flew down to Draco's hand "Take this to the Weasley residence, but only to Ginny. You can't miss her, her hair is very bright red, and she is my age." He told the Hawk, as it nodded and flew off. **

**She sighed as she was reading then heard a light tapping on her window as she got up and opened her window, seeing the magnificent, beautiful hawk; she smiled and petted his head, taking the note. "Thank you." She whispered as she didn't want anyone to hear her incase anyone was still awake. She opened up the scroll as she read Malfoy's note. **

"**Hi Draco, **

**I am relived that you take back what you said back at the park. My parent's told me nothing, but I would like to hear your side of the story, instead of hearing my parent's bad talk about your family and you. I would like to see you again, not sure where or how, but I am sure we can figure out something. **

**-G.W. " **

**She scrolled up the scroll and gave it back to the hawk. "Please give this back to Draco." As she pet him one last time, before he flew off into the dark night. She smiled as she closed the window and was happy Draco wrote to her. Thinking she wasn't going to see him again, ever. **

**He heard his hawk fly into his room as he grabbed a mouse out of container that was treats for his hawk, giving it to him. "Good boy." As he took the scroll and opened it, reading it. He smiled as he finished reading it, as he burned it. He thought it was best to burn the evidence from his father as he didn't know when they would get a change together alone. At least not unless him and his mom went to Diagon Alley at the same time her family would, and to sneak away from them to be alone and talk for a few minutes. **


End file.
